Five Night's with a friend?
by laylia love
Summary: When Vanneta was a little girl who was never normal. Born with purple highlights and faded red eyes she has to survive Five Nights At Freddy's. Or does she?
1. introduction

**So, we all know our awesome girl, Vanneta right? Well, when she gets a job at Freddy's Pizzeria will she survive, be an animatronic like the other four, or be a friend to them. Let's start the story shall we?**

Vanneta Harrison a 7 year old, never a normal girl. She knew that too. She was born with blond hair with purple highlights that never faded and faded red eyes. When she was at school kids made fun of her and called her names like Vampetta cause of her red eyes that made her look like a vampire. Her family tries to help her but she was always depressed. When she heard about this new resteraunt that opened a few blocks down from her house she decided to stop by there, after asking her parents of course.

When she got there she opened the door and stared in awe. It was this HUGE pizzeria that has AMAZING decorations. She turned to the stage and saw 3 animals on stage. "Ready to sing Freddy?" she heard a motherly voice say. "Of course Chica. I'd love to play for these wonderful children" she heard a gruff yet, friendly voice say. "O.k. Ready children?" a very perky girly voice say. "YEAH, BONNIE!" all the children yelled at the bunny. Then, the motherly voice answered back, "O.K. Children ready. 1, 2. 1, 2, 3,-" "Arggh" the Chicken was interrupted by a pirate fox coming from behind the curtain walking toward the stage with the others staring at him. "Hey kids, look it's our good friend Foxy." the bear said.

"Arggh" the fox said to the compliement. " Ye be right. How you land-lubbers doin' this fine day." the fox said. "In case, ye didn't know me, I be Foxy the greatest pirate that ever lived-" "Here we go, again!" the perky bunny said as Foxy told the children about about him and they stared in awe. Much like Vanneta did. "I sailed thy 7 seas and survived against fierce monsters." Foxy finished as many children stared in awe or woahed as he smiled. "Now that we got that outta the way, any of you land-lubbers wanna come up here and join the crew." Foxy said as many children raised their hands. Vanneta just stood at the door-way watching. Another couple came through with their child and asked Vanneta to move for second so they could walk by.

Vanneta moved outta the way and gave a quick "sorry" and continued watching. Foxy was about to pick the birthday girl, Emilee, who was also the number one bully to Vanneta, but saw Vanneta standing lonely in the background and pointed to her. "How about that young lass?" Vanneta went wide eyed and turned around and turned back around to find no one behind her and pointed at herself. "M-me" she studdered. "Yes, ye the lucky lass that gets to join me crew. Come on up here." Foxy said and waved for her to come here. She did as she was told and slowly walked toward the animatronic fox. When she got up on stage and Foxy patted her head. "So, what be ye name?" "V-vanneta Harrison." she said looking down and not at Foxy, Bonnie, Freddy, Chica, oe the children. Especially Emilee who let out a scream. "IT'S MY BIRTHDAY! WHY IS SHE UP THERE! SHE'S NOT SPECIAL, I'M SPECIAL! SHE'S. A. NOBODY!" this caught all the animatronic's attention. "Now, what's one rule at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria" Freddy said and looked at her parents. " No yelling or fussing" all the kids exept Emilee said. She just stood there furiously glaring at Vanneta who was noe crying.

Chica was the first to react to this. "It's o.k uh, Vanneta." Bonnie was the second "I'm sure she's just jealous you have such awesome friends." "I- I don't have any friends" Vanneta said wiping her eyes. " Well, now you have 4." Freddy said smiling. When Freddy smiled Foxy got an idea, "We don't normally do this but, Vanneta, would ye like to take picture with us." Vanneta nodded and hugged Foxy then a camera man got their attention and took a picture. Five pictures. One for Vanneta, Foxy, Bonnie, Freddy, and Chica. Vanneta thought she would never forget that day. Ever. Until, 10 years later.

**What'd ya think? New story, new category. I'm excited. (It took me 3 hours to think about and write.) BYE!**

**I wrote this story while listening to Spotify. I love it.**


	2. new job

**ENJOY!**

**NO POV**

Vanneta walked to Freddy Fazbears Pizzeria carrying a help wanted sign. She thought it was a good to bring it just in case. She was whistling forget you by Cady Groves. She was saving her money for college. As she walked inside she saw what once had been her happiest childhood memories but it's 1996 now. 9 years ago the bit of '87 happened but most parents forgot it and started to take their children and it's now a happy place. "Even though they can't move around" Vanneta whispered as the manager walked up to her. "Ah, you must be the new night guard." Vanneta's mouth dropped open. "How? I just got here!" "Well, you seem like a good enough gal to trust. YOU'RE IN!" Vanneta jumped up and down in excitement. "Thank you so much!" She turned toward the animatronics who were playing one of their songs but could swear they all turned to look at her. She squinted and saw either hope or anger in them but shook it off.

"Oh, also always come early, too" Vanneta turned toward the manager and shook his hand. They both turned toward the animatronics who just finished their song. "We're going to have special guest in a few days maybe another animal like us, right Bonnie? Freddy smirked and Bonnie and Vanneta saw an evil glint in their eyes but saw confusion in Chica's eyes until Freddy whispered in her ear and her beak twisted in to an evil smile and said in her normal, motherly voice "Yes, children. She's a very special guest. You'll meet her soon enough but until then don't forget to enjoy the delicious pizza I made just for all of you." she smiled her motherly smile, turned to me and I saw her glare and shake her head. "Did I do something wrong?" I asked and turned to the manager. "hmmm, no, the animatronics have uh, a few glitches in them. You're probably just imagining it." He said and Vanneta nodded and made her way to the door and walked out side only to wait for her job to start.

She spent most her time singing, making lyrics and music, recorded it and played it back to see if it sounded good. "Another song complete." she said as she checked the time 11:45 p.m. "I could leave now, get ther in 5 minutes and have 10 minutes to spare." she thought and got in her red car and drove to the pizzeria not knowing what was in store for her.

**Another chapter done. Wrote this song while listening to Sail by AWOLNATION. Soon i'm gonna let you guess the song. :)**


	3. night 1

**Hey hey. It's LayilaLove again! I'm doing Vanneta's Pov in this chapter. Hope it's good... ENJOY**

* * *

><p><strong>Vanneta's POV<strong>

I came early like the manager said actually 10 minutes early. I had my iPod, 3DS, laptop, and House of Night book. "Ah, there you are. I was afraid you wouldn't come." I turned around and saw the manager standing there. "Um, why wouldn't I?" I said as he shrugged. "It's happened from time to time." I smiled thinking he was joking. "Here let me show you around." I nodded at his friendly gesture.

We walked into a room with a stove, oven, refrigerator, ect so I was think it was- "This is the kitchen." he said as I nodded. I WAS RIGHT! was what I screamed in my mind. Next, we walked into a hall-way and he had to announce, "This is the East hall!" I rolled my eyes. "You don't say." I told him sarcastically. Next, he showed me the security room, where I'll be staying most of the time, the East hall, the main room, and last... Pirate's Cove. "Don't EVER go in there." he turned and told me. I held up my hands defensively "Wasn't thinking 'bout it!" "Then, I think that about covers it. WELCOME TO THE FAZBEAR FAMILY!" he screamed and hugged me. "Can't...Breath!" I wheezed out as he let me go.

* * *

><p>Night 1<p>

I was listening to my iPod, it was 12:45 when i decided to check the cameras, for once." O.K." i started talking to myself. "There's the Bunny, duck(it's a chicken, duh), and the bea- What the!?" i was cut off as the camera went all fuzzy and a few seconds later the camera went back on and "THE BUNNY'S GONE!" i yelled at the top of my lungs. i heard bouncing or hopping and looked down the west hall and there the freakin' bunny was! Hoppin' down the hall. I thought quickly and shut the door. I looked at my watch.

It was 3:16. 'Man, time sure is goin' by quickly' i thought as i looked at the creppy ass bunny staring at me through the window. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT!" i screamed and the bunny waved and hopped off. 'What the?' i thought and i heard rustling. I looked at the camera and looked through them looking for the bunny and/or the freakin' chicken(got it right). The chicken was in the bathroom and the bunny was backstage staring at the camera with creepy eyes. 'What the heck is wrong with that bunny' were the only words i thought of. I looked in the bathroom and the chicken was GONE, AGAIN! i looked up from the camera and looked out the west hall. No chicken. i turned on the light in the east hall and shut the freakin' door cause ther it was staring at me through the window.

Why are all of you freaking animatronics so freaking creppy and always staring at me? I swear it's so weird. i don't even know how to describe it. Suddenly, i heard a song play and children going 'YAY' and i looked at the clock. 6:00. "Thank God. I'm o.k." i said as the chicken looked sadly at me and walked to the stage. i opened the door and looked out just in time to see the bunny hopping out of the kitchen. She also looked sad. "HA! Thought you could kill me tonight huh? Well, THINK AGAIN!" i yelled as i saw the bear. He looked the saddest. i tilted my head and looked down for a second and saw a piece of paper. I opened it up and it read:

Dear night guard,

I remember the last time you visited. It was your Birthday and i made a special cake for you. I always hoped i would see you again and tonight i was hoping would be a great chance. I guess not. You seem scared of us. I'm sorry, if i scared you the most. I wanted you to read this note so you understand how we feel right now. I hope we can make things right somehow.

Love,

Chica chicken, Bonnie Bunny, and Freddy Fazbear

P.s. don't forget if you want to quit this job you're an amazing singer and we would love to have you as out guest. We hope you can forgive us and give us another chance.

After i read that note i had tears in my eyes and i actually ran out of the restaurant. How could've i forgotten about them. How?...


	4. night 2

**If the story's confusing just ask cause i'm writing it and i'm a little confused and if you have any ideas for any of my stories, tell me. I'd love to hear them. :) BTW, i don't own FNaF or any characters exept Ven. thx.**

**NO POV**

Vanneta was reading the note over and over again on her way home. What if they meant it? What if they weren't? They could have tricked her. But they looked so sad. She was now in my house so she could finish unpacking. She just moved in recently so, she got a house as quick as she could. It was a one-story with a red-ish exterior paint job. She plugged in her clock and checked her watch. It was 11:45 p.m.

**Vanneta's POV**

I decided to go on ahead to the pizzeria. I would get there early and close the doors and sit there reading, listening to music or making the music. I got in my car and drove for 5 or 10 minutes to the market to get me a Pepsi and a snack and i was at the pizzeria 3 minutes early. "I guess the manager already went home." i said as i made my way to the security room and i sat down. "As soon as i see the first animatronic move, this door is shutting!" i yelled so they could hear me. i listened to the message that was sent for the second night and i flipped through the cameras.

Around 2 p.m i searched and saw Bonnie in the bathroom, Freddy on stage, i could hear Chica in the kitchen, and..."Who is THAT!" i screamed as i saw a fox peaking from behind the curtain of Pirate's Cove. He/she was looking straight at the camera and i froze in awe. Suddenly, the screen got fuzzy and i guess that snapped me out of my freeze cause i shut the doors, both of them and i heard running in the west hall and i screamed then laughed cause i heard a loud 'BANG' as he ran into the door. i checked the camera for the west hall and saw him stomping back to the Cove, by the way his face just made me laugh even harder.

Around 5:15 i was checking the cameras and Chica was at the east window staring at me with creepy eyes and a 'Let's Eat' bib which only made it even scarier to me. Bonnie was in the bathroom, still. Freddy was backstage staring at the camera EXACTALLY LIKE CHICA!Which creeped me out more than scare me. The fox was in the curtain peeking out of behind it barley which kinda made him look like a psycho with the metal hook. i shivered and heard hopping coming from down the west hall as i looked out the window and turned on the lights to see Bonnie hopping with her giant metal body, suit thing. It was 5:56 and i saw what looked like a power source thing and it was on 3%. "So, i have LIMITED POWER!" i said as i stared at the power thing. 2%, 1%. 0% was what i thought of as the 1 turned to 0 and the power went out and the doors opened. I looked around frantically and hid behind the chair and stared at my watch. 5:58. two minutes left i thought to myself as a carnival type song played it came from the west door and i turned and saw Freddy staring at me. Only his EYES and MOUTH showing. That was the last thing i saw until i blacked out.

**Freddy's POV(another new POV)**

I was staring at this girl type endoskeleton and i was about to come out and put her in her suit until i saw her fall to the ground with her eyes closed. "Bonnie, Chica come in here" i shouted and soon after, i saw Chica running and Bonnie hopping down the hall. " So, what'd you want Fre-" she cut off when she saw the girl laying on the ground. "That's the endoskeleton you were writing that note to yesterday so we could lure her out. And make it easier to put her suit on." Bonnie explained as i nodded and Chica did her little "oh, dear" saying and i walked into the room only to be stopped by Bonnie. "What if she's still dangerous" "An endoskeleton is never dangerous without their suit." i replied with a nod. And she let go cautiously and i walked forward until i noticed a picture on the ground as the clock rang 6:00.

**Another chapter DONE! *dances* **


	5. The picture and glare contest

**Here is another chapter, hope you ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>Freddy's POV<strong>

I was standing on stage singing our song but i'm thinking something completly different. 'If she's an endoskeleton then, how did she have that picture of that girl that visited us years ago.' I looked at Bonnie who gave me a curious glace before turning back the children strumming her guitar. I then looked at Chica with a pained expression that i hid well exept I guess Chica glaced at me then with a worried face turned back children. 'Oh, no now Chica gonna look like that for the next hour or two until we close.' i had a worried and pained expression until i saw a certain endoske- i mean person come in. That's when i noticed the blond hair and purple highlights that the little girl in picture had that i never noticed. I swear my expression went from pained to surprised but i quickly hid it. I guess the girl saw it since i saw a hint of sadness in her face but quickly hid it with a very painful(to me) glare. I saw Chica and Bonnie both roll their eyes at her.

**Bonnie's POV**

i was strumming my guitar as i heard Freddy sing and Chica i think back-ground singing. I was spaced out on different stuff like 'why did Freddy stop when he walked into the room that the endoskeleton was in. He stopped and looked down at something, i tried to see but the clock struck 6 and i had to head back to the stage.' i took a glance and saw foxy peaking out from the curtain smiling a little and i winked at him. he smiled and winked back and i smirked. he had our own little plan for that endoskelton.I saw Freddy look at me with a worried expression. I glaced at him curiously before turning back the children with a 'warming' smile. I saw that endoskeleton and i saw her glare at me and i rolled my eyes. She glared at Chica and she rolled her eyes too. She glared at Freddy but i saw him surprised and i saw her expression go from mad to sadness/happiness/pained put together but quickly hid it with madness and her eyes glare at him just made me roll my eyes again and this time i scowled quickly at her. She saw and scowled back then, march her way to the security room.

**Chica's POV**

I was singing back-up for Freddy and looking at the children with mother-caring eyes. I really do love children and people. But... endoskeletons without their costumes i can't stand. Usually they would have been in their suits by now. For some reason she was harder to put away. why? I saw Freddy look at me pained. i went from motherly to concerned in a split second but hid it. I was still in thought abput Freddy and the endoskeleton and as if on que here comes the endoskeleton walking in OUR pizzeria. Who does she think she is? She glared at Bonnie and Bonnie glared back. She glared at me and i glared back wondering why she was so selfish about not getting in her costume. She glared at Freddy last but instead of him glaring back his expression went from pained to surprised. why? I looked back the endoskeleton and saw a mixture od sadness, pain, and a little bit of happiness. 'What is wrong with her!' was the only thing i was thinking. She hid the mixture of expressions with madness though and i was her strut no, more like march to the security office. I smiled and thought, 'Tonight's gonna be REALLY fun'.

* * *

><p><strong>And SCENE! Everyone take 5! *everyone walks in different directions* THAT ACTUALLT WORKED!? *TURNS TOWARD THE CAMERA* that actually worked! omg. it actually worked. YES! bye. heh.<strong>


	6. Night 3

**Welcome to FIVE NIGHTS AT FREDDY'S! *five nights at freddy's by living tombstone plays in background***

* * *

><p><strong>NO POV<strong>

It was 11:57 when Mr. Fazbear came back there and looked surprised. "Hey, um, you're here." he smiled but frowned when he saw her about to cry. "What's wrong?" he asked and went next her. "I lost my picture last night. I came early to see if a could find it-" she got cut off when the lights turned off like they always do at 12. Mr. Fazbear looked put side and motioned to Chica to get back on stage and she sighed and walked back to the stage as the other looked at her funny and Chica had to explain to them and Mr. Fazbear went back inside. "Now, you were saying?" he asked in a way too friendly voice. "Well, it was from when I was 7, i think. Anyway, i was in the background of the resteraunt when i saw Foxy come out and i saw in awe and i heard he only comes out at parties. It was my bully's party. Well, he was about to call her as his first mate but saw me and asked me to be his first mate." Vanneta finished that sentence and took a breath and wiped a few tears and continued. "He said and i quote 'We normally don't do this, but would you like to take a picture with us' and i said yes and we took a picture, it was the best day of my life so i carried the picture with me every day hoping i could come back and be with my family i loved so much a- and be F-Foxy's first m-mate again!" she ended and bawled her eyes out. Foxy who was near the room heard of all this before Chica came and pulled his arm and forced him back at the out of order post.

**FOXY'S POV**

I was in my curtain and as soon as the lights went out i figured it was a good time to see or kill the new guard. I walked and when i was at the window i stopped in my place and saw the guard talking to Mr. Fazbear. Wait! Why was he out here in the night. I saw him going outside of the security room. I figured he was leaving. i got ready to run and i soon as i was ready he came back in! "YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING!" i thought to myself. i decided to listen to their conversation and the first thing i heard was metal footsteps as i turned and saw Chica walking back to the stage back to Bonnie and Freddy and i saw them give her confused looks. i shrugged it off and listened. "Blah, blah, blah" was all i heard from her. Wait... she was talking about ME!? i listened closer. We don't normally do this... best day of my life... FOXY'S FIRST MATE!? This made my ees perk up. "I only had one first mate and that was Miss Vanneta" was what i thought as i tried hard not to charge at her. "It's O.K Vanneta-" That was all i heard as everything else went to mute as in i didn't hear anything else after that. "VANNETA'S THE NEW NIGHT GUARD!?" i what i was screaming in my head as i fely metal wings around my arms and felt Chica pulling me back to the station. As i got in the curtain and i heard the clock ding two times. "O.K. It's two" i thought and tried to calm myslef down. "I have plenty of time to clear my head."

**Vanneta's POV**

i was in the security room talking to Mr. Fazbear. As he got up to leave i waved and checked the camaras. "huh?" i asked my self. No one moved. Strange. "What is it?" i heard Mr. Fazbear ask. i couldn't think of something to say, "Um, i just...reconized that Chica holds the same cupcake that's in here. That thing is CREPPY!" i smiled sheppishly. And he left. I heard the door shut and the minute it shut i turned on the hallway lights and sure enough THERE WAS BONNIE AT THE WEST HALL! "Were you there the whole time!?" I yelled at it. "No." i heard someone say. i turned around expecting to see someone looking at me, but I. SAW. NO. BODY. "I turned to the door turned on the lights and saw the bunny still there. I calmed down. 'Why didn't she attack me?' was my only thought as i slowly made my way toward her. But i stopped when i heard an exicited "Hello!" i looked at the bunny, shocked. "Wait, your mouth moved. Did you just say hello?" i asked it thinking it was my imagination. "Yes, i did." Bonnie said in a perky voice. I stared at her and wondered how this happened and why didn't she kill me. It seems that last thought came out of my mouth cause it seems she answered. "Well, we didn't kill any one we just put endoskeletons back in there suit."

Suddenly, she glared and something happened and i saw being carried to the room they keep their costumes in and i was banging on that mean, lying bag of bolts that carried me there. "LET ME GO! I'm not an endoskeleton." i screamed at her and she stopped. 'Did what i say stop her?' I looked in her direction and saw Freddy Fazbear himself. i gulped as he stepped closer so i could see his eyes. Another step, his nose. Another, mouth and so on. He was only a leap away when i saw he was holding something paper-like. He had my picture!? "YOU, YOU HAD MY PICTURE THIS WHOLE TIME!? YOU'RE LUCKY THIS MECHANIC BUNNY IS HOLDING ME BACK!?" Right after i saw Bonnie let me go and step back as to say "Have at it." i looked at her and said, "You are cold... and dead." i looked at freddy in the eyes and i wasn't scared anymore. He wasn't mad, angry, happy, or amused. I looked in his eyes and saw sadness he noticed me staring and quickly looked at his palm and handed me my picture. I was hesitant about getting it, but i saw something in his eyes i saw earlier and took the picture. After that I don'y know how but it was like something in me made me hug him. When i let go i also an accident took a step back. And i 'm glad i did cause i jumped seeing yellow feather and looked behind Freddy and saw the other animatronics. A chicken and a fox. Foxy the pirate. I smiled sadly remembering that time and looked at my picture. My head jerked up and i saw their expressions. Foxy smiling, Chica staring in awe and Bonnie glaring. I hated when people glare at me so i turned to Bonnie who was behind me. "Look at this." i told Bonnie who was still glaring but now at the picture. "This was me. Me when i was seven and she looked shocked and shook her head, "No, no it's not. VANNETA'S THE ONLY ONE THAT TOOK A PICTURE WITH US! YOU'RE AN ENDOSKELETON. NOT VANNETA!" she said and i pointed to the little girl's head or hair then pointed to mine. "We both have blond and purple hair, we both have faded red eyes... we... we were both bullied... by...-" i was stopped when i felt fur against me in a hug. I figured it was Freddy only when i looked up i was purple. "Welcome back, Ven. And i am so sorry! W-we almost k-killed you!" I looked at her and she was crying into my shoulders actual TEARS. i was confused but shrugged it off. 'I'll ask them later. I don't want to ruin this moment.' She thought and returned Bonnie's hug.


End file.
